camelot_unchainedfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
FreddyHouse Q&A Cirventhor said: ''' Hi Mark! How do you envision the tank role in RvR? Would be nice to see a return of the original Guard mechanic from DAoC. Have you decided on a group size? '''MJ Response: We need to give the tank class plenty of loving in an RvR-focused game for obvious reasons. As to the Guard mechanic or anything else, that's something that we will work out over the course of the Kickstarter. That's also one of the reasons I've been cautious in the number of classes that I'm saying will be in at launch. We need to make sure that each is special, fun and with a very well-defined role. Anything else is pointless. ---- Dutch_NS said: ''' Also will there be a speed class like the Mincer,bard,skald? Without a speed class the game will just be a 100vs100vs100 zerg standoff like Guild wars 2 is. '''MJ Response: Speed class is 99% confirmed as the 4th of 5 classes per realm at launch. The only reason it is not 100% is, well, I'm trying to not repeat mistakes of the past. ' ---- '''ileks said: ' Will each class have a mirror in one of the other realms or will they be fairly unique like in DAOC? '''MJ Response: No mirrors. Been there, done that. Never again for this type of game. ---- Kickstarter Comments Camelot Unchained will feature a selection of classes at launch, with the actual number dependent on meeting certain stretch goals. We support an extended version of the “Holy Trinity” as well as “rock, paper, and scissors”, and initially, we'll have at least five classes (healer, tank, dps, hybrid, crafter). For more on how the RPS theory applies, please refer to Foundational Principle #6 Source: Kickstarter Overview I agree but pet classes need to take a back seat to performance. Plus, they are the biggest PITAs to code because of the pathing issues. Source: KS Comments April 09 2013 Mounts are not a no but they aren't a priority because we will have a speed class. Even when/if we put them in, they will not move as fast as the speed class will but they will be very useful for carrying stuff around. Source: KS Comments April 09, 2013 It would be relatively easy to do that with what Andrew is working on but it would be a low priority for us. As to pet classes, they are also low on my priority list (as much as I love playing them) because of FPS concerns. Too many pets = slower framerate and that is unacceptable to me. I'm not saying no pet classes but there are behind archers and stealthers in the classes I want to work on after the core 5. Source: KS Comments - April 08, 2013 I agree with you actually. We need to find a way to make stealthers, archers and maybe some other classes viable in an RvR environment if we are going to be really successful. However, I can't commit to them until I'm sure that the mechanic has a good chance of succeeding. Source: KS Comments - April 07, 2013 However, that all being said, we have to have crafters in this game, unlike almost all other MMOs, so I'll do whatever is necessary to make sure that they are viable as a full-time class. Source: KS Comments - April 07, 2013 I think a stealth class can be very good too but I do think, like archers, it is too easy to fall back on standard tropes. I think we have a much better idea. It's a bit looney but it's damn interesting and one that I would want to play. Source: KS Comments - April 07, 2013 As to mirrored classes, as per my Foundational Principles, forum postings, etc., not a chance. There are not going to be any mirrored classes in CU. Source: KS Comments - April 03, 2013 Sometimes classes, races, etc. just come out better and unfortunately, I've heard of people who did make some decisions to favor one class over another class based on their preferences. All I can say is that with CU, no race/class will be favored unless it is the CSE Ducks! Source: KS Comments - April 03, 2013 Classes won't be diluted. We want all the classes to be unique, interesting and different from each other. Source: KS Comments - April 02, 2013 MMORPG Interview We're going to have specialized classes. The hybrid style is not something we're looking to do in this game. Creating a series of classes that will not be mirrored. 1:10 You start as you want to end up. The class you start with is what you would be. 3:45 Foundation Principles players of CU will be able to create a “crafting-class” character with separate crafting-based ability and skill leveling tracks. These leveling tracks will be similar to the RvR-leveling tracks in the time necessary to “level up” characters so that consequently, players will not simply be able to dump money from their main/alt/guild and quickly level up a crafting character (just as they could not do that with an RvR-focused character). Source: Foundation Principal 7 reason to use RPS is because, IMO, the mirrored class mechanic that WoW and other games use is not the right choice for this core RvR-focused game. Source: Foundation Principal 6 Category:Content